A Doctor in The Land of Aaa?
by Pond Ram
Summary: "Hey, wake up." Marshall said. "Stoph it mom, you know mi classes don't start till five-uegh" She merely replied, taking off her glasses without opening her eyes, "Mom, why didn't you tell me I wasssh sleeping with my backpack againsh." She snuggled even closer to the pillow, smelling it, "Wheun did you eveun chauunged the-"


Rie hated The Game ending, it was the best fun she ever had! She killed dozens of monsters too, although at least she's god?

'The world hates me,' Rie thought as she suffered walking the endless piles of snow. She sighed, why did she even sign up for night classes? You still have to go to the University even if the day classes were canceled. She crossed the roads, forgetting to check if there were trucks nearby, Rie was halfway across the street when she too much light was coming from the right side of her vision, a truck was speeding. Rie was shocked; she didn't want to die yet! She wanted to become a doctor for heaven's sake, for her mom! The last thing she could remember was her vision turning black.

-**don't drop that dirk a dirk ey this is a pagebreak-**

"Hey, wake up."

"Stoph it mom, you know mi classes don't start till five-uegh" She merely replied, taking off her glasses without opening her eyes, "Mom, why didn't you tell me I wasssh sleeping with my backpack againsh." She snuggled even closer to the pillow, smelling it, "Wheun did you eveun chauunged the-"

Wait, this felt wrong. Her mother didn't wake her up super early, nor did she have a low voice, also when did her pillow start smelling like cranberry juice? She awoke with a yelp. This wasn't her house! This was someone else's house! Riet quickly retrieved her glasses and looked for the man who probably saved her life.

"Up here." The voice said, and Riet immediately looked up and see a floating guy. She yelped and pushed herself across the wall.

"W-who are you?" Riet fixed her glasses to get a closer view, "And how are you floating? I don't get it. Why are you defying laws of gravity, answer that first?"

The male stared at her as if she was a ticking time bomb. "… Marshall Lee and I'm a vampire."

"Vampires don't exist!" Rie said rather defensively, "Unless of course… But that theory could never be proven!" the girl muttered.

"Hello?" the vampire king said, growing tired of this female, "Why were you even sleeping on my lawn? If I haven't found you, some monster probably got to you first."

"I wasn't sleeping at your lawn Mister Marshall..." Rie trailed off, "Well, the theory about parallel universes is true." She sighed, "Do you have some kind of ruler 'round here? I would very much want to talk to him or her Mister Marshall."

**-HEY DUMMY TIS A PAGEO BREAKO-**

Marshall wasn't even sure about this girl, for starters she hasn't even said her name yet, and she always wore that brown backpack of hers. What could possibly be inside?

They had started walking to Gumbell's palace.

"Y-you're pale, do you have a condition" The girl asked, pushing her glasses even more closer to her face using the side, her eyebrows scrunching up. Honestly, it was kind of cute, her eyebrows scrunched up, brown hair in a mess and her brown eyes that seemed to glistened with knowledge.

"I'm a vampire," Marshall said sighing, when will this girl learn? Eons from now? "Vampires are mostly known for being pale?"

"Oh, how old are you?" The girl asked.

"Tell me your name first."

"Wha-?"

"You're name dummy."

"Riet- Hey! I'm not a dummy!" She retorted, "I have like a bachelor's degree in science!"

"Whatever Riet. I'm two thousand years old." Marshall told her, smirking, knowing the response she will give.

"T-two thousand? But, you look young!" She sputtered, obviously, "You couldn't be possibly younger than twenty!"

"I was turned when I was eighteen Miss Riet."

"D-do you have a bite mark?" She asks so abruptly, that Marshall stop.

"Erhm, Yes?"

"Can I see it Mister Marshall?" Riet said, her eyes sparkling, "Your bite mark?"

Marshall grumbly says yes and pulls down his collar. "There you happy?" Marshall asked, annoyed at this girl. She's in the Land of Aaa, and she's not even the slightest bit scared! "Why are you even in Aaa anyway?" Marshall grumbled.

"I don't know, that's why I am going to visit this Prince Gumball!" Riet answered, tightening her grip on her backpack. "Do you want some food?"

"Do you have anything red?" Marshall asks her, sitting.

"I don't know, let's find out shall we?" Riet also sits, putting her backpack in front of her. She brings out an assortment of things, "Candy packets, no… Hm, first aid kit, no. Second aid kit, nope diddy do! Knives? Where on earth did you come from?" Riet took the knives out of her bag, by the pointy end of the knife which ended with her being cut.

Marshall noticed the cut in her palm, and in an instant, his fangs bared. Although, this whole fang situation thing was not left unnoticed by Riet.

"You have fangs? Coolio!" Riet said excitedly, "Can I touch them Mister Marshall? Please? I want to touch them!"

Marshall quickly unbarred his fangs. "Fine," he grumbled. Riet eyes lighted up as he quickly, yet gently touched the vampire king's fangs.

"Cool," Riet muttered as she did this. As she touched, observed Marshall's hand, Riet's fingers got prickled by the fang; this didn't help considering Riet still has yet cleaned the wound in her palm. The female quickly pulled back, "This is just not my day," She tried to push it off lightly.

Marshall grabbed Riet's hand and started licking the blood, making Riet blush.

"Stop it!" Riet said, although Marshall didn't hear her until he was done licking all of Riet's blood in the palm.

"I'm sorry." The vampire king apologized, although Riet's blood was delicious, a sort of tangy sweet kind of delicious.

"I-it's okay." Riet replied, brushing her hand, still red in the face, "It was my fault after all… How did my blood taste like?"

Marshall was surprised, he had expected her to be embarrassed or even be angry, but now she's asking how her blood tasted like? He could not avoid the look in Riet's face. "It was tangy and sweet. It was delicious." Marshall said, tiredly, "Honestly, with this attitude you might get killed."

Riet blinked, she took off her glasses and cleaned it, "I know Mister Marshall. Believe me, I know." Riet smiled, as she thought of The Game and her friends.

**-Having no life is not all the page break it is-**

_Dear everyone,_

_I seem to have been transported to a new universe? I am quite sorry. Please excuse me if I had not reply your messages with the quick efficiency I had._

_Love, _

_Riet Laloehs_

**-Don't drop that page break ey-**

**AN: 'Tis the wonderful Pond Ram with a story! BTW, The Game is sort of SBURB from homestuck. I hope everyone will like this story of mine!**

**Yours truly,**

**Pond Ram**


End file.
